Staying Strong
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SWAN SONG. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Tiva and McAbby. Mostly Tiva. MAJOR SPOILERS!


Ziva David was too broken of a soul. Too broken to look at Mike's body. She'd lost so much, first her brother, then Gibbs for a short period, then the whole team, then Rivkin, then the whole team again. She'd lost too many people too many times to look at Mike Franks. She left before the team could watch her barriers come down and see her wounds open. Stepping into the cold metal box, she could practically feel herself absorbing into the dull silver walls.

Tony caught his Jethro's gaze, and he gave a slight nod, allowing him to chase after Ziva. _His_ Ziva. He caught up to her just in time as the doors closed, trapping them together for only thirty seconds or so before they were opened up to the world again.

Tony knew he had to act fast. The ride down to Abby's lab was indeed a short one.

She spoke almost instantly, "There is always another monster,"

He didn't catch her gaze. He looked at the ceiling. He didn't want to push her, open those wounds further, "Yep,"

It is only when she speaks again that he looks down at her. He can tell now she is breaking slowly. Letting down her guard. Finally letting him see what she has been holding in for the past two months, "I mean we pursue them, but we just keep making targets of ourselves…" she can feel the tears coming, slowly.

His next words are chosen quickly, but carefully. He doesn't want to dig too deep - not yet anyways, "Better us than someone who didn't sign up for it,"

Then she snaps. She looks up at him, tears almost streaming down her face now. Her makeup smeared, "I don't think I can take anymore,"

He knows know that her barriers are gone. Destroyed. She is so emotionally bruised and broken. He opens his arms slightly, and she falls right into them. Like a broken child. "Hey," he says, and she steps back to look at him. "We'll get him, okay?" she searches his eyes, searching to see if his words are true.

He carefully places his hand on her face, and rubs it gently. She goes in, just for a gentle kiss but the elevator doors open and they see a surprising sight.

Abby is wrapped around McGee. And she's crying.

Abby looks up to see Tony and Ziva's arms wrapped around each other. Tony releases Ziva from him and says, "Bring it in,"

It is only then Ziva releases her security blanket.

The group hug lasts three full rides from top to bottom. No one speaks. They stand there in a dull silence, crying and hugging each other. When they arrive at the parking garage for the third time, Abby unwinds herself from the three and marches out to her car. McGee follows without a word and Tony and Ziva watch in their similar stance from before and watch a sobbing Abby crawl into the passenger seat as Timothy gets in the drivers spot.

They drive away, and they can see the faint outline of Abby sobbing into McGee's shoulder.

Ziva continues to sob into Tony's chest, soaking his shirt as they stand in a peaceful silence. He must be strong for her. He must not break now. _He has to be strong for her._

McGee offers to drive Abby home, but she's fallen asleep on his shoulder on the drive home. So he just drives right up to his apartment, and carries her inside. He wonders wether to put her on the couch. But that would be rude. So he places her in his bed, wraps the blankets around her and collapses on the couch. It hasn't even been five minutes when he hears the plodding of Abby's feet across his floor. He sits up quickly.

"Timmy. I can't sleep…" she whispers, fear evident in her voice.

He rises and holds her in a hug. She doesn't cry anymore. She just stands there, welcoming his hug more than anything. This is the most important thing in the world to her right now. She needs McGee.

"Come on, Abby. Let's go. It'll be alright. I'm here. I won't leave. I promise," his words are so full of compassion and honesty that Abby nearly bursts into tears again. She untangles herself from him again and collapses in McGee's bed. He joins her and soon she is asleep. Her breathing slow and quiet, and eventually McGee too - falls asleep.

Tony and Ziva leave shortly after McGee and Abby do.

Ziva takes Tony completely by surprise. She grabs his hand, and holds it the whole way to the car. When they reach the door to the car, she grips his shirt and begins to sob into it again. He just holds her. No words are said. He gently buries his nose in her hair and kisses the top of her head. "Let's go…"

Their drive home is filled with the quiet sobs of Ziva crying and the only thing Tony can do is hold her hand. He will comfort her when they get home. He must wait, and focus on the driving.

Ziva is the first one out of the car, and Tony literally stumbles and trips out of the car trying to catch up to her. When he does, he wraps one arm around her shoulders and pulls her close as they enter his apartment.

She kicks off her shoes and collapses on the couch, pulling Tony down with her. She begins to cry quietly again, and Tony kisses her on the forehead.

"What… about… your… girlfriend… E… J?" she chokes through tears.

"Shh… Ziva. Nothing else matters right now, except for you, okay? EJ doesn't matter right now. Only you do," he whispers into her ear.

Ziva David, the strongest woman he knows is asleep in his arms within minutes. He picks her up, bridal style and carries her to his bed. He lays her down, and places a kiss on her forehead. Then her nose.

He's going to risk it, and places one on her lips.

Then he feels moving eyelashes against his forehead. _She's awake._

What surprises him most, is that she kisses him back. He doesn't return it. Crawling into bed with her, he pulls the blankets around them and she falls back into his arms.

"Tony, promise me something,"

"Anything,"

"Never leave me?"

"I promise," he whispers.

Then, they both fall asleep. In each others arms.

**Safe.**

**Loved.**

**Protected.**

Because Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee know. Know that these women need them right now. And they are there.

They will never leave them.

Because of **love.**

_Love for one another. _


End file.
